Just Another Day
by Raptorxd
Summary: It's another day in the married life of Kenji Harima and Eri Sawachika. Today's activity? The Suo family cookout! but when Togo, Harry and Max show up to crash the party, what will Harima and Hanai do?


Well guys, here's another School Rumble One-Shot. This time it's a Eri x Harima Centric. Hope you guys enjoy. This is set after the events of School Rumble Z, and will have spoilers to those who haven't read it all. Note, since Harima's kid is never named, and it's never shown whether it's a boy or girl, I decided on a boy named after his daddy, Kenji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenji Harima pulled out his keys as he stepped off his bike. He sorted through them until he found the house keys, then placed them in the lock and unlocked the door. He looked down, knowing Kenji would be there. Sure enough, Harima's five year old son was waiting at the door.

"How was work, daddy?" Kenji asked. Harima smiled, then ruffled his son's blond hair.

"Fine. Aunt Yakumo sent you some sweets, but you can't have them until after supper." Kenji pouted slightly, but Harima leaned down.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Harima asked. Kenji nodded, then jumped onto his father's back.

Harima walked into the kitchen, to see his wife sitting down, her head in her hands.

"Mommy burnt supper 'gain Daddy. That's why Mommy's sad." Kenji stated. Eri looked up at the sound of her son's voice, and glared at Harima.

"What happened?" Harima asked, glancing at the blackened potato stew one the stove.

_How do you burn Potato Stew?_

"I was trying to make something special for you, Whiskers." Eri said, looking him in the eye. Harima looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"But you ate the last of the pork miso when you had an idea and got back up at four in the morning to write." Eri said, watching as Harima sat Kenji down.

"Kenji, this might get ugly. Go watch some T.V." Harima said. Kenji nodded. His mommy was scary when she was mad.

"So then I was going to make you some ramen, but we were out of ramen." Eri said, sighing.

"Then, I got dressed, gathered my things, dressed Kenji and was going to go shopping to buy some groceries." She continued. Harima watched warily as his wife walked over to him.

"But someone had taken the check book and all the cash with him when he left his morning." Eri said, sliding her arm into his. Now Harima was truly scared. He kept his composure though. Refusing to admit defeat was his specialty.

"So I opened the emergency cash box… do you know what I found Whiskers?" She asked.

"One hundred Yen?" He asked cautiously.

"Not quite. Ten Yen." She stated, gripping his arm tighter. Harima grit his teeth in pain.

"I checked the cabinets, and all we had left were potatoes. I peeled potatoes for an hour. After I got done peeling them, I dropped them in the water, and waited. When I came back to check on it, it was on fire! I'm such a horrible cook!" Eri looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Why did you marry me? I can't cook, I'm a horrible person…" Eri trailed off, then looked up at Harima again.

"And you took all the money with you! What if Kenji had been hurt! This is all your fault!" She screamed, digging her fingernails into his arm. Harima had to bite his tongue to stop the retort. He looked down at his wife.

"It's the Suo family party tonight…" Harima muttered. Eri stopped, and then blushed a deep red. She wiped off Harima's arm like that would stop the stinging and took a step back.

"I picked up some leeks and some onions for us to bring. I would have bought groceries, but I didn't have the car." Harima said sheepishly. Eri smiled.

"After the party. We'll go shopping, alright, Whiskers?" She asked. Harima nodded.

"Works for me Rich Girl. You have to work tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Eri said, smiling.

"Yakumo said to let her know if you need a hand with your job. She says she's rather help you than me." Harima said, shaking his head.

"Kenji, we're going over to see Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Hanai! Get your shoes on!" Eri said, standing up. Harima sorted through his keys again, and found the car keys. Eri walked over to the car, and loaded Kenji into his car seat.

"Hey, Rich Girl." Harima said as they sat down and closed their doors.

"Yeah Whiskers?" She asked, looking over at him. He surprised her by kissing her. Kenji made a face, and made a gagging motion.

"You asked why I married you? Because I love you stupid." Harima said, turning back and starting the car. Eri smiled, and then sat back in her seat.

_Stupid Whiskers._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harima! I Haruki Hanai have set you a table especially aside my own!" Hanai yelled, waving as Harima, Eri and Kenji walked towards them. Mikoto smiled, and waved to Eri.

"Sawachika! We saved you a seat!" She yelled.

"They're perfect for each other." Eri whispered to Harima. He nodded dumbly.

"Uncle Hani! Aunt Mikoko! Haru! Miko!" Kenji yelled, running past his parents and to the table. Harima and Eri followed their son, and joined their friends at the table.

"Uncle Rima! You bring the G'tar?" Haru, Hanai and Mikoto's son asked.

"Not today, kid." Harima said, smiling. The three children sat together at a separate table with Shuuji and Mio, now in high school themselves. Harima looked down at the pot of soup in front of him. Eri and Mikoto were taking turns adding things to the pot, and Hanai and Harima glanced at each other uneasily. Mikoto was a good cook. Eri on the other hand….

"We're here." Akira said, sitting down next to Mikoto. Yakumo joined the table as well, and sat down next to Harima.

"Ah, Rich Girl." Harima said, glancing at the pot. "You've been cooking all day. Why not let Yakumo cook for you tonight?"

Eri cast Harima a sideways glance.

"Do you have a problem with my cooking Whiskers?" She asked. Harima stopped breathing for a moment.

"Of course not. I just thought that you might be tired." Harima looked over at her, their eyes meeting. He had a plan. "Besides, I always eat your cooking. I was going to eat that potato stew. I always eat those lunches you send me. But Yakumo wants to cook for you. You were her sempai after all." Harima said. Eri looked at him, then looked at Yakumo, who smiled at her. Eri then nodded, and sat back.

"Don't forget, people are watching. Your reputation and all." Eri said, looking away.

"If anybody says anything, I'll beat 'em to a pulp." Harima said, reaching down and taking her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze, then looked over to see how Kenji was doing.

"So how is your manga going, Harima?" Hanai asked, glancing at his friend.

"Good. We're not as rich as she wants to be though." Harima said, motioning to Eri. Hanai laughed, and Eri glared. Hanai stopped laughing. Mikoto chuckled, and then turned to Eri.

"How's your new job going?" She asked.

"You got a new job? When?" Akira asked, surprised. Eri sighed.

"I couldn't stay a stewardess. The whole reason I got the job was to find Whisk…" She blushed and looked down at her hands. "I mean… Whiskers wouldn't have been able to live without me at home. Besides that, I wouldn't put Kenji through that." Eri said. Akira leaned in closer, and Eri jumped.

"That's all! No other reason!" She exclaimed, sitting back down.

"Right. Then what's the new job?" Akira asked, not convinced.

"Wedding planner." Eri said, smiling. The girls that heard sighed. A dream job.

"She's actually good at it, for a spoiled brat. I was surprised." Harima said, leaning over to look at the soup that Yakumo was making. Suddenly, he felt his foot being crushed as Eri slammed her foot into it repeatedly.

"It's going well. I've got another meeting tomorrow." Eri said, stomping harder on her husbands foot.

"Who for?" Yakumo asked. "Harima, are you alright?" Harima nodded, and Eri stopped punishing her husband.

"Imadori and Karen." She said simply.

"What?" Anyone within earshot asked.

"That pervert is getting married?" Hanai asked.

"You're one to talk…" Akira muttered.

"Well well! Love blooms in the strangest of places!" They all turned to see the owner of the booming voice, Togo. His table sat directly across from Hanai's table. Around him sat Lala, Harry and Max. Max stiffened when he saw Eri and Harima, and looked away.

"So, you are all enjoying the blooming of true love! Much better than those pansycores back when I lived in Hawaii! Trusting in their surfing to win them love!" Togo yelled.

"2-D's Togo! What are you doing here?" Hanai asked, standing.

"Why you little… trying to crash our party huh?" Harima said, standing up as well.

"So, Samurai-Cut, Glasses. You think you can face us?" Harry said.

"We've been meaning to settle our score for a while." Max added.

"Now now, gentlemen! No need to be hasty! We can settle this the way we settle problems back in Oklahoma! We'll have a rock, papers, scissors match!" Togo exclaimed.

"And you call us pansycore." Hanai said, sighing.

"How about this." Akira began, standing up. "All in RPS match. Last one standing wins."

"Now Akira's in on it…" Eri said, sighing.

"Winner get's Yakumo's pot of soup!" Akira shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harima, Imadori, Hanai, Max, Togo and Harry all faced off.

"You're going down, Hanai!" Togo yelled.

"You stole the words out of my mouth again!" Hanai exclaimed.

"Hey, if I win, I'll take your little girlfriend out on a date." Harry said.

"No way Karen would go out with you." Imadori said, smirking.

"When I crush you, Japanese, Half-Japanese will be able to see how weal you are." Max stated.

"I'm not going to lose, and Rich Girl wouldn't look at you twice if you were on fire." Harima said.

"You may throw Rock, Paper or Scissors, but once you throw, that's your call! No taking back your call!" Akira said. "Now, begin!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot!" They all yelled.

Gasps erupted from the crowd of people watching. Harima, Hanai, Togo, Harry and Max threw rock. Imadori threw scissors.

"And Imadori has been eliminated!" Mai yelled, after electing herself the announcer. Imadori walked back to his seat.

"Sorry, Ichi." He said, sighing.

"It's fine. You did your best." Karen said, smiling.

"Shoot!" They yelled. This time, Harry had to sit down.

"What do you know…" He said.

"Shoot!"

"Impossible!" Mai exclaimed.

"They all threw paper!" Suga yelled from his new perch beside Mai.

"Shoot!"

Harima, Max and Hanai had rock, while Togo had scissors.

"And Togo is out!" Suga yelled. Togo sat down, shaking his head.

"I guess I need to sharpen my skills."

"And now it's down to three!" Mai yelled.

"Who will win?" Suga asked,

"Shoot!" They yelled. Harima threw rock, Hanai threw scissors and max threw paper.

"A tie!" Mai yelled.

_This guy's good! Hanai I could take one on one… but this Max guys is something else!_

Harima thought, taking a deep breath. Hanai glanced at him, then at Mikoto. Togo was defeated so…

"Harima, I just remembered. If I won Yakumo's soup, then Mikoto would be hurt. I'd rather have my wife's soup. I'm conceding." Hanai stated.

"Understood." Harima said, nodding.

"Hanai is withdrawing?" Suga asked.

"What an amazing turn of events! Seems he wants his wife's cooking!" Mai yelled.

"What a faithful husband!" Suga yelled.

"Just me and you, Japanese." Max said.

"Just the way we wanted it." Harima stated.

"When I win, Half-Japanese will see what a loser you are!" Max exclaimed. Harima laughed.

"I already told you, I'm not losing!" Harima countered.

"Come on Whiskers! You can crush him! You better not let me down!" Eri shouted.

"Go for it, Daddy! Win!" Kenji yelled.

"Go Uncle Rima!" Hanai's children exclaimed.

"Come on Bro!" Shuuji shouted.

"Go Harima!" Hanai, Mikoto and Yakumo yelled.

Harima felt a new determination flow through him.

"Man on fire! Let's go!" Harima roared, pulling back his arm.

"Fine!" Max exclaimed.

"Who will win?" Mai asked over the crowd. The crowd had reached a fever pitch as they watched the two prepare to fire.

"Shoot!" The two said, swinging their arms.

One threw rock. One threw scissors.

Max hit the ground.

"How! How did I lose! I was sure that…" He asked, looking up at Harima.

"I told you, I won't lose." Harima said, walking back to the table. He pulled Eri up from the table, and kissed her.

"Come on. We need to buy some groceries." Had it come from anyone else, that line would have killed the mood and the crowd. A crescendo of cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered, even as Harima and Eri prepared to leave. Kenji walked over to his dad, wearing the shades that Akira had given him earlier.

"I'll deliver the soup later." Yakumo said. Eri nodded.

"Thanks again, Mikoto! See you later!" She shouted, walking off into the sunset with her husband and son.

"Hey, Sawachika, er, Harima!" Harry shouted. Eri turned, Harry tossed her his shades.

"Make the picture complete." He stated. Eri smirked, and put the shades on, now matching her husband and son.

"Let's go shopping." Harima said, grinning to his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Just a stupid little One-Shot with a idea I've had for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll probably make this a Two-Shot with the shopping, but I'm not sure yet.

-Raptor, out.


End file.
